


All For You

by xBlackButterflyx



Series: Birthday Surprises [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackButterflyx/pseuds/xBlackButterflyx
Summary: It’s Kageyama’s birthday, and his boyfriend, Hinata, has secretly planned out their entire day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhelloxbeautifullx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/gifts).



> Part of my Birthday present for my friend Noemi, aka xhelloxbeautifullx on here and on Tumblr - 4 Separate fics where person A plans a birthday surprise for person B. Varying in plots, ratings, and lengths. Pairings are a few of Noemi's favourite ships/otps'. Others in the series include Zosan, Robin x Nami, and Gray x Natsu, and can be found below
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

It is the night before Kageyama's birthday and he is finding it difficult to fall asleep. Birthdays' have always felt like just another day to him and he can't see the appeal of them. He's never found these days to  be any fun as there is always something which goes wrong on his birthday. Whether it is something miner like the wrong birthday cake being picked up from the bakery, or something major like that one time he got into an argument with his mother and ended up isolating himself in his room all day. That time he ended up missing his own party because of it, though that one was mainly his own fault. This is why he is not particularly excited about tomorrow. However, for some reason, Kageyama has a weird feeling building up in the pit of his stomach.

In his mind he is currently going over several different scenarios about what could go wrong tomorrow, including the things that have already happened before, and even though this is only making him feel worse and not any better, he eventually manages to fall asleep anyway. Unfortunately, he only manages to have one hour of sleep before he is harshly woken up at exactly 12o'clock in the morning.

"Kageyama~! Wake up~!"

Stirring slightly, he groans when he hears the shouting and can feel the weight of his bed shift as someone jumps on top of it. Still half asleep he undoubtedly knows that the person who has rudely woke him up and is causing all of this ruckus is none other than his boyfriend Hinata. That's right, his boyfriend. Using this word still seems strange for him. He and Hinata have been officially dating for a little over two months now, but Kageyama still hasn't gotten used it.

"What the hell do you want?" he grumbles, as he sits up in bed and rubs at his tired eyes.

"Happy birthday~!"

He glances over to the alarm clock on his bedside table and once he has checked the time he then proceeds to glare at Hinata, "it's 12am...."

"And it's your birthday~."

".....I'm going back to sleep," the birthday boy replies, laying back down and closing his eyes with every intention of returning to sleep.

Hinata whines as he shakes him none to gently, "eh? You can't go to sleep yet. You need to open your present."

"Present?"

"Yeah. From me."

Intrigued, Kageyama slowly opens his eyes as Hinata sits down cross-legged opposite him on top of the covers, looking right at him with a huge grin on his face and his hands behind his back. Kageyama huffs, feigning annoyance as he sits back up, and scowls. "Come on then. I want to sleep. How did you even get in the house anyway?"

"I told your mum that I wanted to surprise you, so she let me borrow the spare key to get in," Hinata explains as he hands over a relatively large square present which is wrapped in shiny red paper. "So, happy birthday~."

"You said that already..."

Kageyama warily takes the present and slowly opens it. He can sense the aura of excitement bubbling away from his boyfriend as he rips off more of the wrapping paper. Once the paper is off, he is presented with an ordinary cardboard box."

"What are you waiting for~, look inside already~."

He glances up at Hinata for a quick second before looking back down at the cardboard box, then proceeds to open it. Inside the box  is a black woollen scarf which have pale pink paw pads imprinted on each end.

"You.... got me a scarf?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure what to get you, and it is winter, so..... And look, it has cat paws on it~."

"I can see that."

".... Don't you like it?"

He feels guilty for the way he's reacted when he hears how dejected Hinata sounds, so he quickly reaches over and softly kisses his boyfriend's cheek and apologises, "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like it, it's just.... I'll feel embarrassed wearing it...." Kageyama mumbles quietly.

"Ah is that all?" Hinata replies more cheerfully, "well if you like it then it's all ok. And Christmas is in a few days, you can have your other present then."

"Let me guess, it's the matching hat?"

"U-uh....."

Hinata's reaction says it all. The stammering, the averting eye contact and the lowering of his gaze, along with the fidgeting of his hands and the light blush to his cheeks. These signs all indicate that Kageyama has guessed correctly and that his next present from Hinata will in fact be the matching woollen hat that goes with his new scarf.

"You may as well bring it over for me later as I've already figured it out. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. You know the way out."

Kageyama lays back down in his bed, and is slightly curious when Hinata gets under the covers next to him after placing the present on the nightstand.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you."

"E-eh?!"

"N-n-not like that! It's just, I have a lot planned for today, s-so it's best if I stay here to start it off...."

"Why? What have you got planned?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay......"

Kageyama is too tired to argue back, and he is definitely too tired to coax out Hinata's plans from him, otherwise he would already done it by now. Giving in, he simply settles back down and wraps his arms around his boyfriend as Hinata moves closer, cuddling up with him as they fall asleep.

Kageyama doesn't wake up again until 10am and he is a little disappointed to find that Hinata is no longer in bed with him. He lays there for a little while, relishing in the warmth that his bed covers are providing, and if he could, he would never get out of them. However, he knows he has too, especially today, and as he kicks off his bed covers he finally realises  that it smells like something is burning downstairs. In a hurry he quickly puts on a pair of black pyjama bottoms, not bothering with a top, then rushes downstairs to find the kitchen in a mess. From the doorway he can see the pots and pans which are littering the kitchen tops along with a few plates, a half full bag of rice which has been left open laying on its side, causing some of the contents to spill out, and that one of the saucepans on the cooker has smoke rising from it. In amongst this mess is his boyfriend Hinata. Even with the state that the kitchen is in, Kageyama is internally happy, nonetheless, that Hinata is still here. Externally however, he's fuming.

"What the hell is going on? And switch that off before the smoke alarm goes off," he scolds as he walks further into the kitchen.

"Ah sorry," Hinata replies as he switches off the cooker, "I think it's done anyway."

"What is all this?"

"Breakfast. Well, kind of. It's more of evening meal than a breakfast, but I wanted to make your favourite, and we'll be eating out later so I decided to make this now. So here, sit down and I'll dish it out."

Kageyama obliges when Hinata pulls out a seat for him at the dining table, and he watches as his boyfriend struggles to dish out the meal he just made. He really shouldn't be enjoying this, but he finds it too funny to see Hinata dashing around the room, occasionally tripping over his own feet and bumping into things. Eventually, two bowls are placed in front of him, and suddenly, he doesn't find it funny anymore. To say that Hinata is a bad cook is an understatement, and Kageyama is currently finding this out firsthand.

If he wasn't told that this was his favourite meal, he wouldn't have recognised it. In one bowl is undercooked rice, and in the other, a lump of goo which is supposed to be pork curry but looks more like a thick soup. Not only that, but the egg which is supposed to be in the centre, exactly how he likes it, has been flopped to one side and has broken apart.

"It's pork curry with an egg on top, accompanied by rice. Just how you like," Hinata states with a grin.

_How I like it huh.....?_

"Well, aren't you going to try it?"

"... What about you? Aren't you having any?"

"Nah, I've already eaten. I had time to spare so I popped back home to get your other present and grabbed something to eat then. This is all for you, and there's seconds if you want it. You can have your other present later."

"....Right. Thanks."

Kageyama tries some of the food, and as he had guessed from just looking at it, the meal tastes horrible. The rice is too hard, the pork is too chewy, and the curry is too spicy.

"How is it?"

"I-It's great..."

"Really?" Hinata asks with a grin. "I'll have some too then."

"No! U-uh, I mean... You said it's all mine right? So you can't have any."

"Eh? Fine....," Hinata pouts as he starts cleaning up the mess he created.

Kageyama eats all of his food, including the leftovers, then washes up the bowls and dries them before putting them away. Once this is done he's dragged into the living by Hinata so that he can open his second present, which he was supposed to be opening at Christmas in a few days. As he expected, he opens his present to find a black woollen hat. However, what he hadn't expected were the pink cat ears with black outlines that stick out on either side, the pink whiskers and nose, or the blue cat eyes which are imprinted on the fabric. What is also in the box is an extra gift. This gift is a pair of matching black woollen fold over mitts that double up as fingerless gloves and mittens. These particular mittens have pale pink cat paw pads imprinted on them, just like the ones on the scarf.

"And you expect me to wear this out in public? It's embarrassing...."

"It's cute, and I've got the same set," Hinata smiles as he grabs the backpack he brought with him from behind the couch, and pulls out his own set of woollen scarf, mitts and hat which are exactly the same as the ones he's given to Kageyama, "we can wear them when we go out later."

"T-that's even more embarrassing!"

"It'll be fun! And we can take pictures~."

"Definitely not!"

"You should go and get changed, we'll need to be leaving soon."

"Huh? What for?"

"Like I said earlier, I've planned out our day, and it's going to be a surprise~. You'll just have to wait and see~."

Kageyama sighs and gets up from his seat on his couch, then heads upstairs, bringing his new hat and mittens with him. He puts them into his room with the matching scarf, then goes into the bathroom to have a quick shower before changing.

Once he's changed, Kageyama opens the cards and presents from his mum and the rest of his family, and it is during this time he receives several happy birthday texts from his friends/teammates.

Eventually, he and Hinata end up at the front door to his house and are about to make their way out. Hinata has put on his set of woollen cat themed scarf, hat and mittens, and is ready to leave. To Kageyama's dismay he is forced to go back upstairs and put on his own set of matching woollen attire too, before being dragged out of the house by his over energetic boyfriend.

Outside, the gardens and houses are covered in snow. It has been snowing for the past few days, and Kageyama can tell that it also snowed last night too, and so, once again, the roads, pavements, and drive ways have all been cleared for the fifth time this week.

The cold air hits them at full force as they walk down the street, and Kageyama is thankful to Hinata for making him wear his new woollen presents, even though he finds it embarrassing to wear them.

"I feel stupid. I look stupid," Kageyama mumbles as he follows Hinata into a busy part of town.

"I think you look cute."

"People are staring at me.... At us...."

"Then just ignore them. Come on," Hinata replies as he grabs Kageyama's hand and drags him down another street.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

Quarter of an hour later, Kageyama finds himself at an ice rink, and it takes a lot of persuasion for him to rent a pair of skates and put them on. He just can't say no to his boyfriend, especially when Hinata looks like a wounded puppy upon rejection.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, Kageyama has been ice skating a few times before. He wouldn't say that he is any good, but at least he isn't falling over every other second, like Hinata is right now.

"Agh, this isn't fair!" Hinata whines, "how come you're so good at this. Have you done this before?"

"Yeah. Haven't you?"

"No...."

"Then why did you pick this place then, if you can't skate?"

"I thought it would be fun..... And I didn't think it would be this difficult... Ugh!"

Kageyama sighs then helps Hinata up for what must be at least the 10th time already, then holds his arm out for his boyfriend to grab, "here. Just hold on to me...," he says quietly, with a light blush to his cheeks.

Hinata grins and links arms with him instantly, letting Kageyama lead him around on the ice.

Eventually, Hinata gets them to leave, revealing little about his next birthday surprise for Kageyama.

Back wearing their shoes, Kageyama follows Hinata as they go further into the city. He's brought to an ordinary, but pleasant, cafe, where they sit inside near the window while they eat the cafe's star meal of the day, and order a hot chocolate for themselves. Hinata coaxes Kageyama to let him feed him a few times, but he refuses to do it back, complaining about how embarrassing it is.

Though it is still early, it is already dark outside by the time they finish eating, due to the season. And as they sip the remainder of their warm drinks, they notice that the trees outside have all been decorated with lights which spiral around the trunks and branches. All of the trees within the busy parts of town have been decorated this way and the lights are all gradually being switched on.

Hinata looks out at them in awe, his eyes sparkling, and once they have paid for their food, he and Kageyama walk hand in hand down the city streets which have the trees decorated in lights.

Kageyama is not that fussed but at seeing how happy Hinata is about the lights, it makes him like them, just a little bit. His orange haired boyfriend leads him out of the main busy areas and over to a large park. The trees in the park are also decorated with lights and Kageyama is practically dragged through the open gates and over to the largest oak tree inside.

"Isn't this amazing~. Let's take some pictures."

"You can if you like, but I'm not taking any. They're just trees."

"I meant of us. In front of the tree."

"Eh?! No way! Not while I'm wearing this," Kageyama exclaims, gesturing to his new cat themed winter wear.

"Why not?" Hinata asks with a pout, "It's only us here, and we'll be the only ones to see the pictures. Please~?"

After more pleading, Kageyama finally gives in and poses with Hinata who takes a few pictures of them in front of the large decorated oak tree, both wearing their new matching hats, mittens, and scarves.

"Kageyama, could you at least smile for one of them?"

"Hey, you only mentioned being in the pictures, you said nothing about smiling in them."

"Just one?"

"Ugh, fine...."

Kageyama smiles for a picture of them both, though he ends up looking more scary than happy, however that seems to be good enough for Hinata, who then also convinces him to kiss him for another photo.

Once the photos are taken Kageyama watches as Hinata happily looks through them on his phone while they make their way out of the park, and he can't help but to smile a little at that. Today didn't turn out to be so bad after all.


End file.
